parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 23.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * Narrator: Meanwhile, in Emily's castle. * Slaves: Let us out! Let us out! Don't leave us in here! Don't leave us in here! * Emily: Hey... Twink. Those guards have stopped paying attention to us again. Let's sneak out of here. We might be able to find some news to help Thomas. * Twink: Do you think it's still safe to use that secret path? Don't you think Cerberus's figured it out by now? * Emily: It's still all right, Twink. Cerberus hasn't noticed anything. He looks scary, but he's basically a major bonehead. Let's get out of here. C'mon! UNTIES EMILY AND FREES OUT OF THE CAGE BEFORE THEY TAKE THE SECRET PATH OUT GO INTO A ROOM WITH A DINNER TABLE AND FIND THE GOURMET GUY * Gourmet Guy: Urp... Huh...? Who are you? * Emily: Why, I'm Princess Emily. And who might you be? * Gourmet Guy: Oh! You're Princess Emily. Everyone calls me the Gourmet Guy for some reason. I guess I'd better report you to King Cerberus. You aren't supposed to leave your room. But I AM really hungry... Tell you what... I'll keep this a secret if you make something really yummy. So, Princess Emily, what do you say? Will you cook me something or what? * Emily: I'd love to cook for you, Mr. Gourmet Guy, but... I have no ingredients and no utensils. * Gourmet Guy: Aw, that's no problem. There's a kitchen one floor below us. It's five-star! You can go cook there! Here, you'll need this. This key will open the door that leads downstairs. Now you can get to the kitchen. GETS A KEY * Gourmet Guy: So! I'll just sit here and wait for my yummy meal, OK? Oh yeah, I forgot... There are plenty of guards downstairs, so be careful. GOES TO THE KITCHEN * Emily: Well, here's the kitchen. So... What shall we do first? * Twink: Princess Emily! This looks like a good cookbook. Let's use it, OK? * Emily: How's it look? Twink? Anything look really yummy? * Twink: Hang on a second... Oh! How about this? "Special Strawberry Cake." * Emily: ...Sounds good! Let's whip one up! OK, Twink, read me the recipe. * Twink: Well... OK, please listen carefully. First... put Sugar and Eggs in a bowl. Go ahead, Princess Emily. When you've finished, let me know and we'll move on to the next step. PICKS UP AN EGG AND SOME SUGAR AND PUTS THEM IN A BOWL AND TALKS TO TWINK * Twink: Done? SAYS YES OK. Let's move on to the next step then. Now... Mix and whip the ingredients in the bowl. PUTS A SPOON IN THE BOWL AND GETS READY All set? When I say "start," press A as fast as you can for 10 seconds to mix the batter. Are you ready? Start! MIXES FOR TEN SECONDS * Twink: That's it! Great job! Did it go well, Princess Emily? SAYS YES * Twink: OK. Let's go on to the next step then. Now... Put Flour and Butter in the bowl. Go ahead, Princess Emily. Just let me know when you're done and we'll move on to the next part of the recipe. PUTS THE FLOUR AND BUTTER IN THE BOWL AND TALKS TO TWINK * Twink: Done? SAYS YES * Twink: OK. After you've mixed the ingredients in the bowl, pour it into the pan. MIXES IT A LITTLE MORE AND PUTS IT IN THE PAN On to the next step! Now... Bake the batter in the oven for 30 seconds. OK. Head over to the oven. WALKS TO THE OVEN You can put the cake in the oven with A. Press A again when you think 30 seconds has passed, then take the cake out of the oven. You can't redo this part, so be extra careful. OK. Please put it in the oven. PUTS IT IN THE OVEN FOR 30 SECONDS AND TAKES IT OUT Done? SAYS YES OK, put the cake on the table to cool. PUTS IT ON THE TABLE OK. This is the last thing to do. We're going to decorate it with cream and strawberries. Let me know when you're all finished decorating. DECORATES THE CAKE WITH CREAM AND STRAWBERRIES AND TALKS TO TWINK Done? Yes!! We made it! It looks great! OK! Let's take this to Gourmet Guy! BRING THE CAKE TO GOURMET GUY * Emily: Here you go! * Gourmet Guy: Oh! I've been waiting so long! I've wasted away to nothing! Thank you! THE CAKE Oh... Ohhh, Ohhhhhhh!!!!! Deliciooouuuuus!!! This is way too DELICIOUS!!!! CRAZY AGAIN Phew... That was really good. I haven't felt this way since... well, ever! To show you my gratitude, I'll tell you a secret. One of the Star Spirits is inside Mt. Lavalava on Lavalava Island. This island is to the south. You should tell this to Thomas. But you'd better tell him that there's also a nasty Lava Piranha guarding the Star Spirit. He'd better be careful. I really don't dislike Mario. That's why I'm telling you this. GUY LEAVES * Emily: Twink, did you hear that!? Mt. Lavalava! Lavalava Island. The Star Spirit is being held inside that volcano! * Twink: Thomas could really use this information, huh? * Emily: Yes, he could... Twink, I'm sorry that I keep asking you to do this stuff, but...can you go tell Thomas? * Twink: Of course I will. I'll do it right now! I'll be back soon, Princess Emily! TOWARD TOAD TOWN TO TELL THOMAS * Miss Trunchbull: What's with all the shouting? Keep it quiet in here!! IN: So! It was you, Princess Emily! You've got to keep it down! You're a prisoner, and as a prisoner you need to keep... ...Whuh!? What are you doing out of your room, anyway?! Guards!! Get the princess! KOOPATROLS COME, AND PICK HER UP, AS THEY TIE EMILY UP, BUT TAKE HER TO HER ROOM, AND LOCK HER IN THE CAGE WITH THE SAME 16 GUESTS. CERBERUS BRINGS IN THREE DOGS NAMED SCOOBY DOO, ASTRO, AND DYNOMUTT, AND A CAT NAMED TOM, AND LOCKS THEM IN THE SAME CAGE ALONG WITH POOR EMILY AND THE OTHERS * Muskular: Phew! Ahhh, fresh air! After being cooped up in there for so long, I could really use some outdoor excerise. My name is Muskular. Thomas, I must thank you for saving me. Now it's my turn to help you. Behold! GIVES YOU THE STAR POWER "CHILL OUT Call on me whenever you find yourself in trouble. I'll always come quickly to aid you in battle. Now... I'm going back to my dear old Star Haven... * Twink: Thomas! IN I have news... News from the castle... (gasps) Honorable Star Spirit! * Muskular: Hi! Hmmmmmmmmmm... I believe you are... Twink, no? You're the youngster who recently ascended from Starborn Valley up to Star Haven. * Twink: What!? You remember my name?! * Muskular: Ha ha ha! Why, of course! We're like family! * Twink: I... I... I'm so touched!! * Muskular: Ho ho ho! Don't make such a fuss, lad. I'm sure you'll go up to do great things! I must take my leave now. Good-bye! Twink, Thomas! TO STAR HAVEN * Twink: Wow! I talked with Muskular, the honorable Star Spirit! I rarely have such a chance, even at Star Haven. I'm shaking! Oops, I'm sorry! I have some important news from the castle. According to the information Princess Emily and I got... It seems that one of the honorable Star Spirits is being held at Mt. Lavalava on Lavalava Island. You wouldn't believe what the princess went through to get this information. I hope it will be of help... I'm going back to rejoin Princess Emily now. Thomas, as always, good luck. The princess and I will keep looking for useful information. BACK TO EMILY BUYS MORE STUFF BEFORE HE MEET UP WITH THE WORM AGAIN * Chuck Quizmo: Time for another quiz. * Thomas: The color for the block is yellow. Now I can have the Star piece, please. * Chuck Quizmo: Okay. Here you go. GETS THE NEXT STAR PIECE AND HEADS ALONG WITH HIS FRIENDS TOWARD THE SAME AREA THEY WERE AT AND GETS ANOTHER STAR PIECE AT AN UNKNOWN HOUSE AND ENTERS IT TO MEET UP WITH A NEW FAMILY TO TALK WITH A SON * Merlow: My name's Merlow. The famous Shooting Star Summit , who collects Star Pieces, and has the biggest collection! Mister! Let's give you more badges! * Thomas: I'll keep my Star pieces. Thank you very much. * Merlow: Okay, come back when you have enough. * Merluvlee: Ah... Hello there, Thomas! This spot is a little tight for foutune telling. Go over the counter and then I'll talk with you. My name is Merluvlee. I'm a stunning fortune-teller. My noble calling is to read forutnes while looking absolutely ravishing. I can help you find what you seek. My twinkle star here will show me all that's hidden. My, my... Tell me... Shall I read your fortune? * Thomas: I'll talk with you later. Farewell! BACK WITH HIS FRIENDS TO THE PORT AND SEES KOLORADO Category:Daniel Pineda